Fixable (Creepypasta X Spirit! Dandere! Reader)
by Latte-chan
Summary: There's a home within the forest clear, Hiding secrets that no one can hear. Shred the broken body from the mind; Immortality through death's design. Your skull, it may be fractured and, Your arms are severed to the bone. The children undying, They smile through their crying, In a game that never ends. TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

_I was only eight at the time. It seemed that the Gods were punishing us, even though we did nothing wrong. We were all just kids, ones who loved to play outside, go to festivals, read, getting dirty and hated eating our vegetables. So, we were, basically, normal children. Even though we were orphans we still had a good life. Our care takers were wonderful people. Sakura and Hiko were their names. Sakura was twenty-four, while Hiko was twenty-two. Even though both were still quite young, they treated us right. Everything was perfectly fine until that day...The day that those awful men came and-_

"(Y/n)-chan? Nee, (Y/n)-chan ?" I blinked for a moment before looking at a good friend of mine, Ichigo. She was only eleven, three years younger then I was, when we died that is. She was dressed in her usual kimono. It was a royal purple colour with a varying array of flowers decorating it. They ranged from white to a light purple. The sash was a cream colour, with a light purple ribbon on it. The beautiful kimono was stained with blood. It was from her right eye, which had a slightly blood stained bandage wrapped around it from the failure of the doctors.  
"Hai Ichigo-chan ?"  
"Are you alright ? You were spacing out again." I smiled apologetically at her and bowed slightly.  
"Gomenasai Ichigo-chan." She smiled back at me and waved her hand.  
"Are you okay though ? Because you've been really spaced out recently." I smiled once again and nodded.  
"I'm okay." She hugged me in response.  
"Alright~ Would you like to come and sit on the roof with me ?" I happily nodded and took her hand.  
"Hai!" We walked out of the room, through the crumbling walls, and onto the roof.  
It was early evening, as the sun was just beginning to set over the Shimane hills. I gasped softly and looked up at the sky. It was filled with various colours, ranging from a light purple, to a dark pink, and a darker orange.  
"Isn't it beautiful ? Whenever I feel sad, or just want to be alone, I come here. It's especially beautiful at night." I slowly walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down.  
The grass was over grown, the swing set that we had was slowly falling apart, there were still toys in the yard from when we had played with them, before this all happened. The forest in front of the building consisted mostly of dead trees and stumps that looked as if they were kneeling, headless people. If you turned around and looked at the forest behind the building, it looked the same.  
The building itself was old and falling apart. Through, our rooms were just like they were when we died. Blood stains and various pictures of brains hung on the once white walls in the operation rooms. Our beds weren't made and multiple toys lay on the wooden, carpeted and tiled floor.  
"Do...Do you think one of those stumps is my body ?" I asked shakily as I pointed towards the forest behind the building, which didn't have as many stumps. Ichigo sighed sadly as she hugged my side.  
"I'm not sure (Y/n)-chan. I'd like to hope not. But sadly, it might be." We stood there, staring at the forest in a comfortable, yet gloomy, silence


	2. Chapter 2

~*~In Another Place~*~  
~*~Third Person POV~*~

A group of about twelve people walked through the woods, most of them were covered in blood. Insults and swears flew back and forth between a few of them. A tall, slender fellow stood at the back of the group.  
"BEN, you idiot! I can't believe you got us lost asshole!" Shouted a raven haired teen. He had black rimmed, wide eyes and a carved smile. His black pants, white hoodie, and dress shoes were spotted with blood. Though, his white hoodie had most of the blood on it. He was shouting at a teen with a green dress tunic, white tights leggings,green shoes, and a green hat. He had blonde hair,black, bleeding eyes with red pupils.  
"This is the way we're supposed to go! The fucking GPS said so!" BEN cried as he waved around an IPhone, which happened to have a GPS pulled up on it.  
"Children, profanity!" Sternly yelled the Slenderman. This got grumbles from the two fighting teenagers.  
This group was known as The Creepypastas. They were currently lost in a forest in Japan. BEN had wanted to see a 'haunted' orphanage because he'd ironically heard about a Creepypasta called Kagome Kagome. He read it and was instantly curious. He'd dragged just about everyone in the mansion along. Well, all of the boys that is. The three girls, Sally, Jane, and Clockwork, had all gone on 'a girls holiday.' for the week. They had arrived in Japan through one of the many wells that littered Slender Forest, and had been wandering around since then. That was about four or five hours ago.  
They came to a cross roads, one trail had the continuous, luscious forest and a plain, untouched dirt road. The other trail had truck marks as if multiple cars had just come through there, and an aura that screamed 'deadly.'  
"This one!" BEN flailed slightly and then proceeded to dart down the path. No one had really seen him this excited in awhile.  
The farther they wandered the cooler and more dead the scenery became. It was something like Slender Forest, except colder. Stumps that looked like kneeling, headless people littered the path, as if guiding them to a certain place. The once alluring forest had become desolate and dreary. At the ending of the trail stood a overlapped it, along with over grown grass. The building itself was in the process of decaying. The windows were broken, and the ones that weren't were covered with mildew, mold, and other random toys were strewn across the yard, barely visible in the tall grass.  
"This is it..." BEN said softly as he walked towards the building with the rest of the Creepypasta following. At this point, everyone had hushed and was looking around. BEN opened the door, the smell of rotting corpses wafted out. The Pastas were used to the smell of dead, so this didn't bother them to much.  
They walked down the hall, brown doors on each side. The Pasta's all looked around. The building looked exactly like the outside, the walls crumbling, tables and chairs that had once stood in the hall were rotting.  
"Woah..." Mumbled Jeff as he opened one of the brown doors.  
It lead to a child's room. The bed was neatly made, with (f/c) blankets. The walls were a light brown, while the floor was wooden. In the right corner of the room sat a wooden table with(F/c) designs on it. Three stuffed animals sat around the table. A white, hand knitted bunny with a red flower and bunny eyes sat on the right side of the table. On the end of the table, beside the bunny sat Pooh Bear, it was a bit ratty, but obviously loved and cared for none the less. One the left of the table sat a panda bear a bit dirty and an arm was missing. Cloth was wrapped around the place where the stuffing was sticking out slightly. The head of the table was empty, but in the middle of it sat a plate with crumbs on it, saucers with little teacups sat on them. They sat in front of the stuffed the (f/c) covers, at the top of the bed sat a stuffed Hello Kitty. It's face was covered with a bandage, only revealing it's eyes and mouth.  
On the right wall was a mirror with a dresser under it. Mulitple hand drawn pictures hung on the walls, they looked to be done by a young child. The window was perfectly clean, no cracks or anything.  
"What the hell is wrong with this place ?" Jeff asked, obviously confused. Slenderman hit him upside the head with one of his tentacles.  
"Profanity!" Jeff grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Didn't I tell you ? Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't..." BEN trailed off as they all looked at him.  
"Child, what didn't you tell us ?" Slenderman inquired, and if he had eyes he would've raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, this place is supposed to be haunted by a bunch of dead children." BEN laughed nervously as everyone glared at him.  
"I'm just gonna-" BEN ran out of the door and down the hallway.  
"BEN!" Roared Jeff, chasing after him.  
It's not that they really minded, but it gave Jeff a reason to beat the shit out of BEN and to chase him. Who couldn't pass that opportunity up ? It's like Masky having a 'beat-the-shit-out-of-Toby-and-not-get-in-trouble' card. Don't get me wrong, BEN and Jeff were like brothers, hence the constant fighting.  
With a sigh Slenderman used his tentacles to catch BEN and Jeff, holding them away from each other. Jeff still struggled slightly, wanting to smack BEN.  
"Children." Slenderman said in a stern tone. Somewhat like a mother reprimanding her children. Jeff and BEN stopped moving and Slenderman set them down. They glared intensely at each other.  
"D-do y-you gu-guys hear t-that ?" Toby asked, his body twitching, causing his voice to do so.  
Everyone quieted down for a moment and listened. It sounded like laughing children, coming from the end of the hallway. They all began to make their way down the hallway being as quiet as they possibly could. Other then the tics, pops, and cracks from Toby, no one else made a sound.  
They had to turn left, but soon arrived at the end of the hallway, giggles overflowing from the room. This door was different. Instead of brown it was red, and slightly taller then the other ones.  
"This is it..!" BEN exclaimed, eyes shining (So OOC it hurts㈷7) Before BEN could open the door something pushed him, causing him to stumble and fall on his butt.  
"What the hell ?!" He cried as Jeff began to laugh. Slenderman sighed and was about to yell at BEN because of his use of language but then they heard laughter. Girl laughter to be exact. Even though there was laughter, there was no one there to emit it. BEN was pushed back, causing him to stumble and catch him self before he fell.  
"What the fuck ?!" Grumbled BEN glaring at the door.  
"H-hello ?" Hoodie asked softly from beside Masky, who was beside Slenderman.  
"Konnchiwa~" Sang a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, bouncing off the walls and creating a musical effect.

 _"Ushiro no shoumen daare ?"_

* * *

 _If you guys want Updates faster, I have a Quotev account that I go on more than here. I also have more stories on it than I do here._

 _My Quotev account is Chocochan or ಌQueen Chocolat-chanಌ_


	3. Chapter 3

_Exactly the true power is often up to debate but it appears that this is often described in Nazi research as "Immortality", unable to die, invincibility or other factors surrounding losing the capacity to die in some way or another._

 _The larger part of this research was actually legitimately based; certain doses of chemical compounds to aid blood flow in aging people. First concepts that are now used in today's transplant surgery, grafting, ointments that renewed skin, antibodies to various diseases, and fitness/dieting research._

 _However, one set of crates discovered in Hamburg in 1999 went way off of this research style. This stuff cross-bred the Occult experiments and immortality research._

"Childen, do you mind showing yourself ?" Slenderman asked, looking towards the voices.

Without an actual answer, and a few moments of hesitation a two young girls came into view. The older one looked about fourteen or maybe older. It was hard to tell because of her height, or lack of so. She was deathly pale with (h/l), (h/c) hair that was pulled into two pigtails tied off with ribbons with flower clips. Her (f/c)kimono was stained with blood from her neck. It looked like her throat had been slit, or her head cut off with a blunt object because the cut wasn't exactly precise. Blood still leaked from her neck causing her kimono to still be blood soaked. It ran down her body and created a small puddle on the floor and around her feet. In her arms she clutched a purple and white stitched bunny that had a bandage wrapped around its neck.

Her feet were bare and littered with scratches.  
The two girls shared a look before the ravenette stepped forward. Both of them bowed, although the younger one was the only one to talk.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Ichigo. This is (Y/n)." She motioned to her (H/c)-ette friend, who blushed and held her plush tighter.  
"It'd be better if you didn't enter here." Ichigo seriously stated, looking towards the door. (Y/n) nodded, moving towards the group of men slightly, her small feet making no sound.  
"Why's that ?" Slenderman asked gently, trying not to scare the girls off, since they looked frightened enough already. BEN had been vague on the information that he'd given them. The two girls looked at each other for a few moments before Ichigo nodded at (Y/n).  
"I-it's dangerous..." Shyly mumbled the (h/c)-ette, squeezing her plush tightly. Ichigo nodded in agreement and then motioned to (Y/n).  
"(Y/n) can show you the way out of the forest. It tends to have a mind of it's own." (Y/n) shot a look of disbelief at Ichigo, who just smiled and patted her arm before disappearing.  
"What ? But, I wanted to see what's inside that door." Whined BEN, flailing his arms slightly.  
The door gave off an aura that just screamed 'threatening.' The smell of death and decay was strong, and so were the blood puddles and splatters. Now that they get a close look at (Y/n), they can understand why they were so prominent.  
"Follow me, onegaishimasu (Please)." Mumbled the (H/c)-ette as she began to walk-er-float down the hall, leaving a trail of blood.  
"What happened to your neck ?" Jeff inquired rudely, getting a smack on the head from Slenderman.  
"Jeffery, don't be rude." Slenderman scolded.  
"Don't call me that!" Jeff glared, or the best he could with no eyelids, as he tried his best to scowl.  
"I-it's f-fine..." Mumbled (Y/n)softly, staring at the ground.  
"D-during the whole...N-Nazi e-experiments I-I rebelled. T-they d-decapitated me..." (Y/n) muttered as she squeezed her stuffed bunny tightly.  
"T-that's so sad..." Hoodie said, frowning on the other side of his already frowning mask.  
"I'm sorry, child." Slenderman sympathetically looked at her.  
They made it out of the building, the sky was crying, causing everything to be wrapped a blanket of cool rain. It splashed on to the ground, creating small puddles the grass swallowed. Thunder clapped loudly as lightning flashed frequently.  
"If y-you follow t-that trail, i-it'll ta-take you ba-back to the m-main road.." (Y/n) muttered softly, looking at them.  
"T-though...I d-doubt you sho-should go now..." She motioned to the rain.  
"Children, please introduce yourselves to the young lady." Slenderman said, 'looking' at his 'kids.'


	4. Chapter 4

_The introductory folders and proofs of concept of the research begin with the principle that the brain controls the body completely and wholly, and, as the body slowly degrades around it, it continues to function. further statements say that the reason the body is left to degrade is because the human brain is "Set on a biological timer" such is why butterflies can only live a day, yet other insects can often last longer: the brain tells us to die._

 _It is proposed that, as the brain grows, it begins to make connections, resulting in the human becoming more mature and having an advancing brain. At the age of 35-50, however, these connections slowly break down, resulting in forgetfulness, dementia and other mental diseases reserved for the elderly._

They introduced themselves. Masks seemed to be a prominent thing with them. You wondered what was behind their masks but didn't dare ask. Your shy nature held you back from behind the social butterfly that Ichigo had been when you were alive. Thoughts and memories seemed to flash in your mind as you gazed out onto the playground.

If you stared long enough, you could see everyone. One of the last days that you had played together was one of the most fun.

Aikane and Azami were playing tag, squealing and running as fast as their five year old legs could carry them. Sachiko offered to braid Ichigo's hair. They sat on the ground and Sachiko braided flowers into her hair. Hiko chased Satomi around, catching her then tickling her sides. Sakura was inside making lunch, with you and Ryouta helping.

However thinking about those times now caused a bittersweet feeling to envelope you. You greatly missed those days, so much that you yearned to go back in time. You didn't get to age or get married, or have any children of your own. It was a horrible feeling.

"Child, how would you feel about coming to live with us ?" Slenderman asked as he kneeled down to your height. He ignored BEN and Jeff's fighting, Toby's annoying 'Hey Masky' every three seconds, and the constant giggles of Laughing Jack.

"U-uh…" With wide-eyes you looked at him,

"If you don't like it at our house, you are welcome to move back." He sounded sincere, fatherly. You had Hiko, but he was always so preoccupied with Akane and Azami, they had become more trouble making since their...Incident. Azami had her arm cut off, and Akane had her tongue and lower jaw mutilated, her sinuses were also scrambled. Sakura had been extremely distant; depressed. The soldiers got mad when she stood up for Ryouta when they'd tried to take him. So they removed her vocal box/cords. Ryouta ended up being mentally retarded, unfortunately. Sachiko ended up half deaf, there was no anesthetic during this surgery.

"H-hai." You answered softly with a small nod.  
"I-I need to get my things, then I'll lead you out of the forest." You quickly bowed before running off to your room.

You began to back up your stuffed animals in a small bag. In the pocket of the small bag you placed a box full of jewelry that you'd been given, and even made a few bracelets. Next, you went to your closet and beginning to get out multiple kimonos and putting them in a larger bag, along with some sandals and a few bandage rolls. The smaller bag fit in your larger bag and you closed it. You picked up Yuko, setting him in a small pocket on the front of the back, under your name in Kanji. You wanted to hurry and leave before anyone noticed your permanent absence.

With a deep breath you became transparent, see able, but transparent. You walked through the necessary walls and accidentally walked through Masky, who was leaning against the cement wall, smoking a cigarette. He shivered, gaining the attention of Hoodie, who stood beside him.

"G-gomenasai! I-I didn't see you there Masky-Senpai." You apologized with a dark blush, bowing in an apology.  
"It's fine." The masked Proxy grumbled out, taking a drag from his cigarette as he turned his head away.

Hoodie shot him a knowing look, even though it just appeared that he looked at him. Hoodie knew Masky well enough that he could tell that the man was blushing. He wasn't entirely sure if it was because you called Masky 'Senpai' or just you in general. Maybe it was both.

"Come, children." Slender motioned the Pastas towards the path. The rowdy crew complied, while you walked beside him, giving soft directions that he relayed to everyone so no one would get lost.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for such a long delay but I completeley forgot about this sight ^^"  
Anyway!  
On my Qutoev Account ಌṃøсhα-сhαṉxಌ | Quotev (Idk if links work so it's Chocochan) I have an Ask the Creepypasta!  
If any of you have a Quotev account, feel free to ask me questions!


End file.
